After Night Comes Dawn
by Lucifer Loves You Not
Summary: Bobby is a sixteen year old punk working at a garage when he meets Rufus Turner who obviously stole that blue minivan but has the guts to ask Bobby to fix her up. He does it anyway and finds himself liking Rufus even though he's obviously a dick. But he didn't sign up to be the one Rufus comes to when in trouble. slowly his life turns around and into something paranormal. Bufus
1. Chapter 1

Bobby works in a garage for a living even though he's just a fifteen year old punk with not even a penny to his name. He didn't graduate from high school, not even middle school, but he's handy with a wrench and the old man running the garage figured that out pretty quickly and hired him up. Bobby lives in the house his mom left him when she took off after her only son put a bullet through his dad's skull. The guy was a dick who thought hurting defenseless women and little boys is something to be proud of. He's never regretted shooting the guy but naturally there's going to be some punishment from God eventually, his mom said as much before she left.

But he was working another hot summer's day when the heat is humid, not just hot but ready to boil the water off his skin, but he dealt with it like he always does and set to work on a yet another Ford. For the most part his boss doesn't come out much. He used to quite a bit but he's getting old and he trusts that Bobby knows what he's doing, and with the very few complaints coming in, he's pleased. Someone will always complain about something, if no one did then it would make him suspicious anyway.

But this day wouldn't be like any other day in Bobby Singer's short life, and he could tell the moment he saw a black man driving a shitty blue minivan into the lot. The man bounced out of the car and walked over to Bobby with all the confidence in the world, as though he's done this a million times and knows he's going to have to do it at least once more. The man is tall, just a couple inches taller than Bobby, but he gives off the impression that he's not quite done growing yet. No quite done doing a lot of things actually.

"I'd like to get my car looked at, something wrong with the breaks." He said and looked Bobby over as if expecting something different, but Bobby's used to that look and it immediately makes him stop staring at the guy with big wide eyes. He's not an idjit. If this guy needs his car fixed then he'll damn well get his car fixed. Wiping his hands down on his overalls, he walked over to the car and rolled his eyes as soon as he looked inside. It's stolen. The car is fucking stolen.

"Tell me how long it'll take to get it runnin and how much it's gonna cost me." The guy said with an easy smile as though he expects everything to go just fine. Yep, he's a normal black man with an incoming mustache who stole a car and brought it to a garage to get fixed up. Nothing strange or stereotypical about that. Bobby didn't report him though. Instead he took a look and saw the problem pretty quickly. It's a ten minute job and his boss usually makes him charge fifty for it, but this kid doesn't look like he'd have fifty, or at least it wouldn't be clean money.

"How much money do ya got?" Bobby asked softly as he crawled into the front seat and pulled out some of his smaller tools he always keeps in his pockets for exactly these kind of situations.

"A hundred of none of your business, so just tell me how much it costs and how long it's gonna take." The guy said with his hands on his hips and a mean look in his eyes. Bobby just shrugged his shoulders before working for a few seconds longer, after a couple minutes he got out of the car, making sure to avoid the place where the guy hotwired the damn thing.

"Fifty bucks," Bobby informed him and grabbed a baseball cap that was sitting on one of the many lemons in this place. His boss tends to collect those cars, he says there's never enough you can learn from them, along with the parts you can take off.

"What's your name, boy?" The man asked as he pulled a couple twenties and a ten out of his pocket. He's wearing a white t-shirt and ripped jeans, but Bobby can clearly see the gun in his back pocket and can tell there are least six knives strapped to various parts of his body. This guy is dangerous but honestly, Bobby couldn't care less, even though he knows he'll probably start carrying a handgun on him at all times, it's the least he should do for working at a garage in the middle of nowhere. It'd be a lot safer than trusting his sixteen year old ass to strange men in stolen cars.

"I'm not a _boy_ and my name's Bobby. You can't be much older than me anyhow." He glared. It's true though because this guy looks like he could easily be a high school kid like Bobby should be, so he really shouldn't judge.

"I am over the age of eighteen, _boy_. And my name is Rufus Turner, nice to meet you Bobby." His tone went from dark and threatening to playful which was really spinning Bobby in circles at this point so he just pulled the cap down so it covered his eyes and shoved the money in his pocket. "Don't look so down, son. Sooner or later you'll find someone you can call _boy_. I'm eighteen though and you don't look only than sixteen, sorry kid, but you're stuck with the name."

"It's a pet name you idjit!" Bobby cried out indignantly but Rufus just placed a large hand on his head and pat down hard enough to make Bobby nearly fall over but he caught himself and fixed Rufus with his best glare then held out his hand. "It's seventy for fixing the break." He informed him angrily. Rufus laughed but pulled out the money and placed it in his hand.

"Well Bobby, I gotta admit that you're entertaining. I might have to see you again sometime." Rufus is a couple inches taller than Bobby but dark, almost as dark as the black paint they have in the back. It's interesting because it's the first time he's really seen a colored person but they've had fun and race certainly hasn't fucked them over so far which is probably a good thing considering that Bobby plans on doing this his whole life. He doesn't mind helping out criminals as long as they aren't terrible people. If the person turns out to be a dick then he'll turn them away. Rufus isn't so much a dick as a douchebag. But Bobby can handle him just fine.

Rufus rubbed a finger under his nose nice and hard while staring the teenager up and down as though ready to devour him before grinning nice and wide, taking off down the street in his stupid stolen minivan. It amused him to watch the guy go but in a matter of seconds he was heading back over to the Ford and getting ready to continue working. The guy was a dick, but that doesn't mean that Bobby didn't like him. He tends to like idjits who don't know what the hell they're doing. He can't tell his boss about how obvious it was that the guy stole the car but when he has his own business… he won't even blink.

It's probably wrong for a kid to think like this but Bobby has always been a little off. He blames daddy dearest for that. He fixed up the Ford after about thirty minutes, just in time to hear the sirens and smirk figuring they're after Rufus, but a small part of him hopes they won't catch the bastard. He spent the rest of the night working on a Mercedes and thinking about all these stupid impossible scenarios like Rufus needing a place to hide from the cops and offers to repay Bobby in whatever way possible, or he drops by once again just to see Bobby and then asks him out. It's all so stupid and naïve but he kind of likes to think about it a bit. Nothing romantic, all of his fantasies go straight into hardcore sex but with living with the old man… it'd be very unlikely that anything like that would happen. Besides, Bobby is pretty inept when it comes to sex or anything remotely close to it.

But when it was time to go inside and he was heading downstairs to the basement to collapse on his bed and sleep after all the work he'd done today. Normally he'd have a beer, it's not like the old man cares, but he's probably broken the law enough for one day. When he got down the stairs his mouth was instantly covered by a large sweaty hand as an arm held him around the waist. Bobby _wasn't_ turned on, he was pissed. "Be quiet Bobby, it's just me." Rufus whispered into his ear as though this should make everything better when it clearly _doesn't_.

He's a criminal and a dick and… this was _not_ one of Bobby's fantasies! He may be a horny teenager but kidnapping games were not on his list of fun things to do with Rufus. He led Bobby to the bed and tossed him down before placing his hands on his hips and smiling. Apparently he thinks he's accomplished something or done some good. Shit, Bobby would take that beer right about now if he had the chance. "What the hell are you doing here, Rufus?" He asked with a sigh and buried his face in his hands. Odds are this man is going to be a hassle and possibly even ruin the life he's just managed to earn after so many damn years of working too damn hard.

"The cops got the car; they almost got me, but then around remembered your sweet ass and decided to crash here for a couple days and lay low before taking off again." He said this all as if it's a perfect plan and nothing can go wrong. He said it as though Bobby will definitely _agree_. Yeah, no way in fucking hell.

"Does this look like a motel to you? Get the hell out of here, Rufus!" Bobby cried and glared the best he could but it's kind of hard to glare at someone when that same someone has been the star of every fantasy he's had that night, but Bobby managed. Rufus just kept _staring_ though as if he's willing the kid to change his mind. "Fuck you." He sighed and lied down on the bed, running his fingers through his black hair. "I will kill you in your sleep if you try anything at all. No stealing, no coming out of the basement, and no sexual assault."

"Oh don't worry Bobby! You won't even know I'm here." Rufus informed him as he pulled out a pocket knife and began to scrape the dirt out from under his fingernails. Bobby withheld yet another sigh and rolled over on his bed. Usually he strips down to his boxers but it seems a bit… weird with Rufus here. After a couple minutes though, he relented. It gets pretty fucking hot down here anyway so anything he can do to help is probably for the better anyway. He took his clothes off quickly, not making a show out of it but he noticed Rufus was watching anyway, and Bobby hates an audience, so as soon as he finished he crawled under the covers.

"I have to get up early so don't keep me up." He mumbled but sleep is already taking him. Rufus seemed to notice that because he didn't say anything, just watched Bobby as he toyed with his knife, going between screwing around with his fingers and twirling the blade with said fingers. It was impressed but Bobby isn't going to say anything.

Rufus shouldn't have come.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm updating fics... daily it seems. I don't really expect anyone to read this, wrote it for someone and now I can't find her so... I'll just keep writing it and when I do I hope I'll have more than a couple chapters to show her.**

**2**

Bobby woke up with Rufus far too close to him for his liking. Their noses were practically touching which might sound romantic and cute but Rufus's mouth is wide open and his morning breath is something Bobby seriously can't handle first thing. So he did what any normal person would do… shove Rufus off the bed then get out of bed to get ready for the day. Rufus yelped as he went down but didn't actually complain about the rough treatment, he might be some kind of masochist though. "If you leave this basement you better be ready with some sort of excuse why you're here. My boss is gonna have my ass if he sees you." Bobby growled but Rufus just grinned at him and nodded.

"Sure, sure, I'll think of something. Don't you worry about me," He beamed as though there's nothing to worry about. That just made Bobby worry more. He sighed and walked into the shower. For some reason the old man has a shower in the basement and one upstairs too, he said he got it done to make the house worth more but Bobby doubts it. Maybe he's just been wanting to rent out for a while now.

Bobby brought his clothes into the shower with him and made sure to make it quick. He really doesn't know anything about Rufus and doesn't really want to give him much time by himself, but if he's not out and ready in ten minutes then his boss is going to tan his hide… the old man has kind of taken over for Bobby's dad for a while now. He doesn't ask questions and Bobby doesn't talk about it. But his boss is pretty much his surrogate father anyhow.

When Bobby was out and ready, Rufus was playing with a pocket knife looking entertained but dangerous. His eyes were bright but he was a bit too good about swinging that thing around. The guy stole a car, he's probably dangerous, but here Bobby is letting Rufus crash with him until the cops are off his tail. It's ridiculous. He should have asked for more money…

"So you going to fix up some cars?" Rufus asked with a smile to light up the world. He really needs to stop doing that; it makes Bobby feel obligated to care about the son of a bitch.

"Kind of my job description," He shrugged and started to head upstairs, before he could get very far, Rufus grabbed his by the wrist tightly, his hold a bit too strong and adding to the danger that Bobby sensed from the moment he met him.

"Be careful out there."

Bobby didn't say anything, he just pulled his arm free then continued up the stairs, trying to control his screwed to hell heart and focus on the job at hand. It was easy actually, forgetting that Rufus exists and working on the cars instead. There's always a cooler outside with sandwiches and beer in case Bobby needs it, just something the old man does occasionally but never admits to. It's fine though, because Bobby never asks about it, but he does make sure to clean out the cooler and any other dishes in the house along with some other odd chores. Bobby doesn't talk about that either and the old man hasn't mentioned it once. So this weird relationship they have works just fine. Bobby gets half his earnings for the month and the rest goes to groceries and paying the bills. Apparently it's enough even though Bobby knows it shouldn't be.

He stuffed a tuna sandwich in his mouth and immediately checked out the latest pile of rust that he hasn't gotten the chance to look at just yet. He has three or four cars left to do then he'll be done until someone else shows up with another piece of shit vehicle. Instead of buying good cars that'll last a while, idjits just by lemons and give the mechanics a fortune, or even worse… they'll buy a good car and fuck it to hell because they didn't look and the fucking manual. Either way, Bobby hates most of his clients because of that. One day he is going to just shoot any dumbass who comes onto his property then tell the cops he thought his customer was a squirrel. It won't work but he'll try it anyway.

The sun was just coming up over the horizon but there was still a few minutes before any light will really shine over in Bobby's area he needs to get to. Flipping a switch he got all the lanterns in the area to light up which is a good fifteen, and in this dump of a garage, it's not even enough. There are lemons stacked a mile high. Well… pretty damn high if not a mile. Right when he took a step to head towards the pile of rust, he was instantly grabbed from behind and held tightly with something sharp and small digging into his neck. "Where's Rufus? I'm sure you know where he is… you stink of him." A man with a lisp whispered against his neck and began to prick him with whatever the hell he had against his neck.

The guy's holding Bobby with both of his arms, one is gripping him tightly with his arm pressed roughly against his collar and the other hand is holding both of Bobby's behind his back so it has to be teeth but what in God's name has this man done to them? They're like needles or something… "I don't know what you're talking about, you piece of shit." Bobby spat. This should scare him shitless but Bobby has already seen something much more horrifying than this so he's done. If this thing is gonna kill him then it might as well do it now. Bobby's lived his life, sixteen years of it, and he helped one person. It's good enough for him. Although Rufus might actually count as the second person Bobby's ever helped.

"What the hell are you doing, Bobby? I thought I told you to be careful, man!" Rufus cried making Bobby glance over and see the black man running towards him with a machete. Oh God help him his life is seriously fucked. The guy holding him paused, as though mesmerized in watching Rufus run towards him. The guy is gangly and weird wearing three layers and obviously drenched in sweat for some reason or another. It's not hot, it's not scary, it's just weird as hell and now the guy holding him is starting to get a hold of what's going on but before he could really do or say anything, Bobby quickly ducked down to the ground, the force of it hitting his jaw weird so it started to throb on the left side but he doesn't give a damn about that.

He really doesn't give a damn when he sees what the hell was holding him. The man is black like Rufus, same dark skin, but his mouth is full of two layers of teeth, one if human looking and the other… it's like a shark. All pointy and ready to rip out anything it can just for the hell of it. Bobby's eyes widened but he didn't utter a sound, even as Rufus and the monster went head to head. It didn't take long for Rufus to cut its head off letting the thing roll on the ground like a dropped ball. "Bury it or burn it?" He asked motioning towards the body. Rufus just grinned.

"Burn it, as long as your boss doesn't mind." Bobby pulled out his watch and then nodded.

"He'll be sleeping again right about now. He just makes sure I'm up and then goes back to sleep, probably already has a cooler of beer in his room so he won't have to go far when he wakes up." It's not a bad life for him to live; _he_ certainly seems to be enjoying it.

"So let's go burn the body and probably the blood. I'll take care of the vampire and you take care of this area here, don't want the cops showing up." Rufus said with his eyes wide and kind of crazy but Bobby doesn't mind so much. The guy just killed a vampire and saved Bobby's life, he really has no room to find faults. Rufus picked up the body and head like it's no big deal but by the reckless way he's carrying it… Bobby is going to have to follow the path of blood later and clean it all up. He's making a mess like he doesn't even care that Bobby will be the one who has to clean it.

All he really needs is a hose but it's locked in the shed out back so it'll be a while going back and forth but he needs to do this before anyone comes by to either drop off a shit car or to pick one up. The task itself didn't take much effort and for the most part he didn't question his eyes. So vampires don't just have two fangs and can be killed by decapitation, it's an interesting fact that Bobby really didn't want to learn but he'll handle it. If vampires exist then maybe other things exist too. Bobby's not an idiot. He wants to know what's been missing. He _needs_ to know.

And it's not just because his latest creeper just saved his life fighting one.

If these things exist then what the hell is Bobby doing here? Sure, the old man needs him but… he could be saving _lives_. Right as he grabbed the hose, a hand came over his eyes making him freeze, body completely tense. His first thoughts were that Rufus could be in some deep shit if there's more than one, but then… it's warm. The vampire that had held him earlier felt cold, not warm. "Whatever you were thinking before I showed up… just stop Bobby. I don't need you trying to change your life because of this." Rufus said softly into his ear, as if this is going to make everything shit rainbows and daisies.

"Yeah, like I can really ignore everything I just saw because an overgrown black man with crazy eyes is telling me to shut and live a quiet life like a good boy." Sarcasm is pretty much Bobby's main defense right now. He can't think straight, not with Rufus holding him like this.

"Damn right you will. Fuck Bobby… this isn't the kind of life you want. People _die_ out there all the time. You can't save everybody." Rufus cried and let Bobby go so abruptly he almost fell over. But then Rufus was there again, gripping his arm to steady him.

"Rufus… I've only saved one person in my entire life. And she will never thank me for it. She will never be okay with what I did. I think I can handle it. People die… and I want to help stop that from happening, at least in taking down monsters." Bobby growled, not bothering to turn around and see Rufus's face. He's a bastard. Bobby should have known better.

"When you're eighteen I'll take you out hunting with me, but not until then. You should probably get ready Bobby; I'll be teaching you everything you need to know in the next two years." Rufus grinned; Bobby only knows he was grinning like an idiot because he had spun around in shock.

"Can I help you until then? Maybe do some research or something?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah… you just need to collect some books and maybe play superior for me if I fake being a cop." Bobby really doesn't like the sound of that, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I know how to make a landline untraceable, and the old man won't care if I get a couple phones."

This might work.


	3. Chapter 3

**I will never look at this fic again if I keep writing 2k a chapter. So I've moved it down to one. I'm writing this for someone who I will probably never meet or see again but.. hey. One day she might find this. One day she might like this. And she might not remember that she's the one who asked me to write it but I have. I just hope someone winds up liking this one day.**

**3**

Bobby's first ancient book that can't be found anywhere was one he literally tripped over at the used bookstore he had dropped by on a whim. He runs the garage now since the old man retired. Now all he does is sit around and take in cars, calling Bobby to let him know. He mentions the idea of a retirement home occasionally but Bobby shuts him up with beer every time. But now he goes on road trips looking for anything he can to help out. He's already beginning to make connections.

But the book itself didn't catch his eye. It's small, just a couple hundred pages and covered in dust and a little bit of mold. It's not the sort of thing you'd expect to hold the answers to so many questions that hunters ask themselves daily. But it's a journal, a journal a hunter from four hundred years ago made. Bobby bought the book for a dime and added it to his collection of fifteen books which is more than he's owned his entire life. His parents weren't people who read much, and at the garage he didn't really need to read and he'd much rather be working on the cars or trying to get parts out of the lemons anyway. There's always something to do here.

But at the same time he can procrastinate on everything for a while to help out Rufus who makes sure to call once a week like Bobby is some helpless brat who can't take care of himself. It's nice though, hearing his stories about what the hell he's been up to, most of which make Bobby thank God Rufus is still kicking. He's going to die though, sooner rather than later. At least Bobby knows this and makes sure to remind himself whenever he can. He has to face up to the facts even if they aren't pretty.

When he got back to the garage he had two cars to work on. One is a fifteen minute job; the other will take a couple days. He ignored both in order to read the journal and look it over. The people who dropped the cars off don't need them till next week so he doesn't have to hurry but when the old man glared at him from the front desk, he knew that he wouldn't be able to look at the book for long. He placed the book gently on his bed in the basement then hurried upstairs so he could get outside and start working on the cars.

He can get a bit obsessive when it comes to research anyway so this is probably for the best. Apparently the old man knows it too. But as soon as Bobby got outside, he was glad he did. Sometimes he forgets how much he loves his job until he's outside and under a hood again. After a couple hours Bobby grabbed a bar and leaned against the car, looking up at the sky. The sun's still up and he's still got several hours of work to go but he finished the fifteen minute job.

Rufus is supposed to be out hunting a vampire in Detroit. He doesn't always go after vampires, apparently he had gone after a succubus a couple weeks back but he refuses to say anything more about it. And it's not like Bobby is going to pressure him into spilling his guts. What Rufus does and doesn't say shouldn't matter. The guy is probably just stringing him along anyway, so Bobby just has to prove himself. He'll prove himself and then… then he'll probably run around the country killing monsters whether by himself or with Rufus. He doesn't even care which. This is the south, he can shoot, and he's killed before.

He took a deep breath then closed his eyes and pulled his cap over his eyes. It'd be better if he just forgets about Rufus. Maybe he can stop answering his phone calls. He'll do research, meet other hunters, and stop wasting his time. That's what he should have done in the beginning.

He's only thinking like this because the last time Rufus called he told Bobby something that really pissed him off. Rufus has a girlfriend. Apparently she's cute and has a thing for knives. She doesn't help with the fighting and doesn't like to do research but she makes sure to help Rufus in other ways. Sometimes she'll pretend to be the police or an FBI agent or anything in order to help him. She'll ever interrogate whoever Rufus needs to get information from. A great girl that Rufus loves.

Bobby can't even remember her name.

That's not that surprising though. Bobby has never liked anyone and suddenly he has a crush on this _guy_ who he knows is going to _die_ one day and maybe even get Bobby thrown in _jail_ or _worse_ but that doesn't matter. Because he's still going to wait for that phone call, he's going to work on the cars at the garage, and he'll look for books, damn good books that will help Rufus more than anything that hopeless idiot could find. Bobby is going to be worth it and if he's not… then she's won. This faceless girl who sticks with Rufus to the bitter end and the one person in the world that Bobby wishes he could be. He's change places with her in a heartbeat but that's not fair. So really, he wouldn't. It'd be nice to think about it, being her for a while and seeing Rufus all the time and what he does when he's not around Bobby or monsters. But that'll never happen.

And it would be cruel to force her into his shoes. Bobby has blood on his hands and that blood is never going to leave. He'd rather imagine she's a pretty girl who's happy and has a good head on her shoulders than someone who's been forced to live the kind of life he has.

He took another sip of his beer then turned back to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now that school's starting, I'll be updating more/less quite often. As in, sometimes I'll go on a spree and update constantly, sometimes I really really won't. That's just the way this is going to work. It'll be like that for all my fics though which is a bitch but oh well. I'll deal and hopefully I'll end this fic eventually. I'm terrified of leaving this site with a whole bunch of uncompleted chapter fics.**

**4**

Bobby wasn't expecting anyone to set him up on a date, but it started with the old man. He told Bobby specifically that he won't be able to work that day, which is fine since he's always taking care of the shop by himself anyway, but when a pretty blond girl with car troubles pulled up asking for him... he knew he was being set up. She's pretty though, with those honest clear eyes, that southern belle look about her with that blond hair and warm eyes. It's not even blond, more like strawberry blond. Bobby never cared about specific hair colors until today.

Standing in front of her little bug, she looked at him with a face full of anxiety, weariness, and an obvious lack of sleep, but still she _smiled._ "What's got you all peppy?" He grunted and began looking her car over. The backlight's shattered, looks like someone rearended her.

She let out a tired laugh and leaned against the car, holding herself tightly. "Sorry, I'm just a little stressed. How much will it cost for the backlight?" She asked, sounding resigned to her fate. It doesn't take a genius to figure out she's had a rough day, maybe even a rough week at this point. So he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll do it for free. Just don't tell everyone and their dog that I helped you out." He grumbled and began tallying up the cost in his head. He's gotta order some parts and make sure that the old man thinks he's getting paid for the job before sending her on home. People don't usually come here with their backlight problems, usually more like completely wrecked or a crash in the windsheild.

"I won't! Thank you. It's Bobby right? My name is Karen." She beamed at him, her eyes _shining._ He never thought eyes could do that until Karen. Then again he never really had much to do with the girls around him while he was growing up. She kind of... reminds him of his mother, whenever his dad wasn't around. Those times when she seemed to have some real strength in her, not the cowering mess that man turned her into with his damn presence.

"Karen, do you mind waiting in the shade while I call my contacts? I'm gonna see how long it'll take me to get this done. Actually changing it out shouldn't take long but if I can get you on the road today, the better right?" He didn't mean to say so much but she just nodded, that soft smile still on her face as though her day/week/month whatever has already gotten better.

* * *

Karen went home in a taxi while Bobby waited for parts, but he'd have it done the next day, just the parts won't be able to get to the shop till late that night and he didn't want her waiting that long and having to drive home when she's practically falling asleep in the car. "Pretty girl." Rufus grinned, seeming to materialize from behind a car. Bobby just glanced over and nodded, not really paying attention to him for once, more focused on the task at hand then the hot black guy watching him with interest.

"Is she your type?" Rufus continued, that stupid smug grin apparent on his face, but he had his hands in his pockets and was standing on his heels, looking as though he just got the best comeback in the world but won't bother to say it because the satisfaction of coming up with it is good enough.

"I don't know. I never really thought of having a type." Bobby grumbled pulling away from the car and eying Rufus suspiciously.

"Everyone has a type, Bobby. The sooner you figure this out the better." He said in return, that little spark of apparant wisdom or whatever before going back to his hunting.

"Well I don't know Rufus. She's a sweet girl but _I don't know_. I'm not gonna sit here and talk about my _feelings_ with you, so back off. Go on a hunt or something." He growled, grabbing a beer from the cooler.

"Is that what this is about, Bobby? The fact that I haven't been around?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Forget it. I have hunts to go on, just like you said." _And a girlfriend to come home to. _But it was unspoken, something they both know and neither one of 'em will mention. There's a line when it comes to talking about girlfriends and love lives, an unspoken line. One that Rufus crossed too many times. Just as Rufus turned to leave, Bobby stopped him, one hand on Rufus's sweat stained wife beater.

"I think I might go out with her, just to try it." Bobby murmured, looking away.

"Keep taste testing Bobby, we'll find your type in no time!" Rufus grinned, suddenly looking a lot happier than before.

"Idjit."


End file.
